pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Empress Bulblax
Have you notice when you fight the first Empress Bulblax there's something on the ground under Ship's head. It's looks like a flat Empress BulblaxProf. 14:29, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Good point. I thought it was some sort of Bulborb/Bulblax nest.Pikdude 22:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) When you kill it it's egg sac deflates? It explodes!Pikdude 22:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I realized my mistake about the flat Empress Bulblax thing. When I played my Pikmin 2 game, I saw that I was thinking about the spider web thingies.Pikdude 19:23, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Could this mean that the Empress Bulblax sheds its skin?Prof. 14:29, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Probably not. The Empress Bulblax is a female Bulborb with an over grown egg sack(hence Olimar's notes here), so if it shedded it's skin that would mean that ALL(or at least Red Bulborbs) shed their skin, and i'm pretty sure that this is impossible for the Emperor Bulblax. And the Fiery Bulblax. And the Hairy Bulborb.Pikdude 15:17, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I think that's supposed to be the ancestor of the current Empress.--87.78.7.128 15:06, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that's probably the best bet.Pikdude 15:18, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Maybe Wistful Winds and The Valley of Repose have their own Empresses, and the larva when they grow actually become different forms of Bulborbs, and for the one at Awakening Woods, it could have been in a period of after they shed their skin, they have a moderetly long period of when they can't create Larva.Learner Yes it was me, there are other computers that I can use, but an not logged in. Maybe... Just maybe... depending on the environment the bulborb matures in depends on what bulborb speices the larva develope into such as the empress bulblax "poots" out the larva and it is in a plains area it becomes a red bulborb or in a forest area it could become an orange bulborb or a red bulborb ETC. it could all depend on environment, but that brings up the problem of how empress/emporoer (spelling?) bulblaxs are born, so maybe every now and then an empress/emporoer bulblaxs are born. :Frogs are known to change gender if there is not enough of the other gender around... @_@ , Hey it is possible... ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:07, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's certainly not unheard of for animals to completely change their sexes. As for the different types of Grub-dog, they're all supposedly different species (or subspecies in the case of Bulborbs), so Emperor Bulblaxes would be born from other Emperor Bulblaxes. Empress Bulblaxes on the other hand are just Bulborbs/Grub-dogs which have undergone changes due to environmental pressures and aren't really their own species, kind of like a queen ant, although it never said that Empress Bulblaxes were the center of all Grub-dog reproduction. Well they might, they might not, but im going with they are. all im saying is how are the empresses and emporoers are born thats all and if empresses are the center and they dont and cant make gender changes they should already be exstinked, (spelling?)you know what i mean? Prof. 19:46, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't say that Empresses are born into the position, or that certain select Bulborbs become Empresses upon reaching maturity like a queen ant would; only if there's a dramatic change in the environment, the largest female in the pack will "...temporarily take on the role of pack matriarch." That doesn't mean Empresses are the only breeding females. Also, despite what the name might lead you to believe, Emperor Bulblaxes aren't breeding male Bulborbs, they're a completely different species and are born from, of course, female Emperor Bulblaxes; the name is just a name, like emperor penguins. Also, I'm not sure what you're trying to say about sex changes. Only non-breeding males become females, and the rest, well, they continue breeding. :I mean the Emporers may ya' know sex change into empresses... ~Crystal Lucario~ 20:37, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, an Emperor isn't going to shift species to become a Red Bulborb, but Olimar's use of the Grub-dog family name rather than the word Bulborb in the notes for the Empress Bulblax leaves open the possibility of there being Empress Emperor Bulblaxes. Even still, it would be really unlikely for a non-breeding male to become a female and then become an Empress because males only undergo sex changes in response to the same stimulus which causes an Empress to arise, meaning that there would already be a selected Empress by the time the males got around to shifting sexes. Er, know what I mean?... :::Ok. No not really. ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Urgh. Well, break it up into two parts. An Empress Bulblax isn't just a female Emperor Bulblax, it's a Grub-dog (supposedly any kind of Grub-dog, although it would appear that we've only seen Red Bulborb Empresses) which has undergone some huge physiological change, so even if the Emperor Bulblax species does exhibit this kind of weird behavior, male Bulblaxes which have become females don't automatically become Empresses. The second part basically said that sex changes happen at about the same time, if not after, a Grub-dog has become an Empress, so any males which have become females that spontaneously grow into Empresses would be, well, redundant, since there already is one in the herd. :::::Ok now I get it. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:18, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Ughh, "Emperoress Bulblax"!? THAT paints an ugly picture... X_X -So sayeth LE the Creator. 16:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :What are you talking about... the disscussion...? ::The thought of an empress Emperor Bulblax. :::Exactly. ---So sayeth LE the Creator. 15:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Mkay... Well... I can imagine that some bulborbs are not quite seperate species but focused on doing something, for example, the queen ant isnt the same as a standard ant but not a different species either, not to mention colony guards and workers, and if you still dont understand, queen bees are focused on breeding but still have a stinger, but the stinger isnt barbed, but that doesnt make it an entirely different species, drones focus on mating with the queen, after that they die(lifes little tid-bits), and then worker bees may be all female but are still the same species as the queen but have a barbed stinger.--Prof. 00:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I have more evidence to support they shed their skin, if you look at the body area of the skin, there appears to be a rip in the skin. This could help support the my theory. And as I said above, just because one sheds its skin, doesnt mean they all do. --Prof. 22:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm glad I actually discovered something that had not yet been talked about, or (I assume) noticed. :Hmm, I haven't noticed that. When I get my Wii back, I'll tell you my findings.-- ::Hmm... Different types thing Hmmm... About your edit, Jimbo Jambo, I think that info is at least worth mentioning. It is obvious, but still... And it can be rewritten. InfectedShroom :No offence, of course, but if you find it so questionable, why post it? Anyway, to answer it: Yes, that certainly is speculation, a thing that should better not be posted on articles (after all, Wiki's handle facts and information; hardly thoughts). It certainly is worth mentioning, just... Not here.-- ::Uh, did I say anything about it being questionable? But anyway, you're right. This place deals with facts only. IS ::No, I was referring to Jimbo's comment in the page history.-- :::It's not so much questionable as speculative. Even though Red, Orange, and Hairy Bulborbs are technically all the same species, not to mention the use of the family name "Grub-dog" in Olimar's notes leaves it pretty open-ended, only one variety of Empress Bulblax has ever been observed, and it's never actually been directly stated that other varieties exist. It might seem kind of silly, but speculation can easily be taken as fact, making it then misinformation, and misinformation can spread like a plague. ::::Yeah, you're right. I even thought some speculation was real once. :P But yeah, removing that info was a good idea. IS Boss? The page says it's a "boss-class" enemy. But when you really think about it, it's just an enemy with background music- A real boss enemy is an enemy that has a extremely important role in the game. The Empress Bulblax has no extreme role in the game; the story would function without it.Falcoz 17:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) If you say that, then the only boss in Pikmin 1 is the Emperor Bulbax and the only one in Pikmin 2 is the Titan Dweevil. Actually, I think the only boss at all is the Titan Dweevil because it has Louie. That's important.Falcoz 20:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I guess so...but there are mini-bosses in the 2 games such as the Beady Long Legs, right? Bkarcher97 00:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure. But real bosses should only be found at the bottom of the deepest, darkest holes, unlike some "bosses" like the Burrowing Snagret which can be found in places like Valley of Repose. -58.168.234.111 By my reckoning, anything holding a ship part or treasure is a boss, and so are unique enemies. To say the Emperor Bulblax isn't a boss doesn't seem right to me. It's at the very end of Pikmin 1, and to defeat it, and reclaim the secret safe is the difference between the 'ok' and 'good' endings. Of course, 15 Pokos for a dead boss seems a bit cheap. -JimmytheJ Well, any 1 ship part is the difference between the "average: and "good" endings. Also, it's a lot easier in Pikmin 2. Think about it. Nobody on Hocotate would pay more than 15 Pokos for a dead Emperor Bulbax body. Bkarcher97 19:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) That's stupid. Of course it's a boss. I'd rather say the Burrowing Snagret is more like a miniboss, but it gets the boss music when fought. And I think Beady Long Legs is not a miniboss, because it does hold a treasure and is the only enemy in Pikmin 1 to get its own music, along with Emperor Bulblax. In my opinion, every enemy found in the final floor of a cave is a boss. i agree snakeboss14 Rpwyb I got it! Every enemie found on a final floor before Blue Pikmin are discovered is a miniboss!-- the master --MewFan128 16:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Why Blue Pikmin? Because that's when the enemies get tougher, and you see enemies of past final floors as minibosses.-- the master --MewFan128 21:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :No, because you can get Blue Pikmin when you want and then fight Beady, for example, or Empress Bulblax. Enemies just get tougher depending on which area and cave they are in. I meant any boss you can fight before you find blues.-- the master --MewFan128 21:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) So basically, any thing on the last level of a cave before blue pikmin is classified as a boss? Bkarcher97 17:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) MINI-BOSS!-- the master --MewFan128 17:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Have you heard the boss music? Well, let me tell you that every enemy in the game that is fought with that music (or its own music) is a boss. And please don't tell me that Man-at-Legs or Segmented Crawbster are minibosses, as you can fight them without blues. I meant any hole you can enter before you discover blues has a mini-boss!-- the master --MewFan128 22:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :OK, OK, I get it. However, you can still discover blues first and then enter the holes... 0_0-- the master --MewFan128 18:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Snakeboss, I think MewFan128 meant BEFORE you discover blues in the OFFICIAL storyline. Bkarcher97 17:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yep.That's it. Is what MewFan saying, really that confusing, Snakeboss? No offense, but I got what he said. And I think the Empress Bulblax is a mini-boss. For me, anything that appears multiple times is a mini-boss. And YES, including the Emperor Bulblax-he's easier in Pikmin 2-but I class him as a boss in Pikmin 1. Beady Long Legs, Burrowing Snagret, Emperor Bullblax, Empress Bulblax and Giant Breadbug are mini-bosses, 1. they appear a few times and 2. they're really easy--BeatOli 17:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) BeatOli Finally two people understand!-- the master --MewFan128 18:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Who wants to talk about this......? there just easy to defeat.and they don't eat you.--Pikmin fan 101 19:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC)pikmin fan 101 Are you new? Because you're missing biologic things and how to write it and the page doesn't just say how to defeat it. If it did, this wikia would be very boring, with only how to kill sections.-- the master --MewFan128 20:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, no, I understood what MewFan128 was trying to tell me, I was just being stubborn. Now that I think of it, BeatOli clarified some things and I support the idea of a mini-boss, though it is still more powerful than the Emperor Bulblaxes, Beady and Giant Breadbug. Most of the enemys in both games are easy to defeat once you beat the game many times. I defeated both pikmin games on my first try......with no walkthroughs.-- 21:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) pikmin fan 101 The game(s) enemys should be much harder-- 21:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) pikmin fan 101 :Mmmm, no, the enemies are all right. I say it's the player. I hardly lose any Pikmin, but my brother has a really hard time killing Bulborbs. And I'm sorry to say that I beat Pikmin 1 with a walkthough that I watched some months before I got the game without knowing I would. Doesn't matter, as long as you have fun and beat the game.(my little sister has trouble too.)--pikmin fan 101 and Snakeboss, you can find the first Pikmin =bloopers by typing in this: Video:pikmin =bloopers Pikmin fan 101 Don't type my user name in though.-- Pikmin fan 101 Thanks your welcome, but can you help me? how do you make those boxes around your user name (like yours) ?--Pikmn fan 101 Most EPICLY TERRIFIENG BATTLE EVER The second time you fight this boss is like some sort of zombie movie with all the larvae coming out of everywhere, Most of the battle was just running around keeping away from all them Larvae, IT WAS TERRIFIENG, i was shaking by the end of the batttle-Leekduck :Just cheat, leave 1 Pikmin behind at the geyser, and about half the Larvae will follow it blindly, and not come after you at all Awakening Has anyone devised a way to wake up this enemy and make it attack (Or any other enemy, eg. Ctrawbster) in the Piklopedia?- TheYellowPikmin :Try reading the article before posting your comment next time. It is impossible.